Love Struck
by Avalon.Delilah
Summary: Shadow is a sexy famous popstar, and Amy is a shy fan that loves to capture his face on canvas. When they bump into each other unexpectantly, Shadow cant stay away from her. But what happens when he stumbles upon her canvas filled art studio? Shadamy, possible lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

Love struck: Chapter one.

_**A/N: Hehe. Shadamy Yay! I love u guyzzzzz **_

_**Shadow: Because is having a mental breakdown right now ^^, I'll be doing the honors **_

_** does not own any characters accept Juan, but y'all won't know who he is till later, so yah...**_

_**Amy: REVIEW! **_

Love struck.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Shadow!"

Flash.

"Shadow, I'm going to marry you someday!"

Flash.

"Shadow! Shadow! Over here!"

Screaming.

"Mr. Cortez, is it true that you and Rouge the Bat are 'friends with benefits?'"

"That's confidential."

"Shadow, is Rouge's unborn baby yours!"

"No."

Flash.

"Shadow! Marry me!"

Shadow... Shadow... Shadow...!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEPPPP!

"Shaaaaddddoooowww!" Stark, my manager, who just so happens to be my mother, yells for me to wake up. "You have an interview on ELLEN today!"

Oh, right. Forgot bout that.

My dream, yes, is real. My name is Shadow Cortez; pop star, super model, song writer, acrobatic dancer, and actor extraordinar.

Rouge, my partner who is also signed by Jet Records, just so happened to get pregnant by some guy in a night club about three months ago and they all think it's mine just because we always escort each other on the red carpets.

My father, Carlisle, is the owner of Jet Records, where Rouge, Estes, my best friend, and I are signed for our vocal talents.

"Shadow Shawn Cortez! Get your butt up! It's time for hair and makeup!" Mom takes my ankles and drags me out of bed. I land with a *thump*.

My room is huge. Everything is white, silver, cream, or hot pink.

"Ugggghhhhh! Mom! Just five more freaking minutes!" I yell.

"I'm not having this!" My mom picks me up bridle style(I may be 18, but I'm a dancer and I diet to stay thin, so I don't weigh much.) and carries me into my dressing room, which is yes, in our glass mansion.

Silver, my makeup and hair stylist with a Greek accent pulls me into his chair.

"Shadow, honey, are you sure you don't want the relaxer?" Silver asks gesturing toward my jet black, red streaked ringlets.

"Nooooooo." I say all groggy. I push my bangs out of my face. Silver starts to run a flat iron over my thick mass of hair multiple time just to get it to wave out, then we will work with the curling iron.

Silver's assistant, Blaze starts on my face, air brushing it with a thin layer of tan foundation, because of my Latino skin. Then she fixes the dark circles under my eyes, and highlights the ruby red fur around my eyes with a fire engine red eye pencil, and finishes off with some black eye pencil around the edges of my eyes.

Silver eyes my newly pierced right brow and touches it. I winched.

"I really hate this thing, Shad." He states.

"Yeah, well I like it."

"And your ears?" He points to my right ear with three earrings; two at the bottom and a cartilage piercing, and the left with just a stud on the bottom.

"It's cool, Silv." I state. He also hates the small tattoo on the back of my neck slightly towards the left side of a feather.

One thing I love about my fashion stylist, Sonic, is that he lets me keep my clothes from wardrobe and designs fashions for me based on the things I want to keep from his collection. Today, choices are edgy, my style. Sonic puts me in a long sleeve, golden jeweled top with a V–neck that has black ribbon lining on the sleeve ends by my wrists, the neckline, and hem. I'm also in a pair of tight black leather pants, and a pair of leather, suede style boots that go to mid calf. Bracelets consist of an 'I love boobies' white and black bracelet, and a studded cuff. My hair is in low waves witch really show off my red highlights.

My father comes into the room to proof over my look.

"There's my boy!" He laughs. "Cute, real cute." He states. He then leaves to go get our limo driver to take us to the ELLEN studio for my interview on my new album, 'Eyes On Fire'.

Rouge struts in too in her red, tight dress where you can see a bit of the baby bump. She comes over and grabs my backside.

"Nice butt, babe." She coos. "It looks cute in these pants make sure you keep these." She says with a wink and a smirk. That women is five years older than me and yet, she still flirts with me if I was 25.

"Hey!" I laugh as jump a bit. "Don't touch that!"

"Why not? It's so cute! And... Firm." She winks again. A shiver runs down my back. Ew.

The limo's horn blares. Rouge, Stark, and I all walk out of our house and into our huge garage, where my Mercedes, Stark's Jaguar, and Rouge's Lexus are all stored. Our butler, Knuckles, opens the door for us, I slide in first, then Rouge, then Mom. Rouge puts her hand on my upper thigh.

"You know Hun, you should just tell the public the baby's yours..." Rouge whispers in my ear.

"Oookkkaaay! Mom, switch seats with Rougie. Please?" I bat my lashes. She nods and forces Rouge to move. Oh thank God!

We arrive at ELLEN's studio with five minutes to spare. Once we are in, I'm up first, so Ellen introduces me to the audience and I strut in. Ellen stands, gives me a hug. I do the same.

"Hello everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Shadow, yes?" The audience cheers. "So tell me, how are you Shadow?" Ellen asks.

"Never better!" I smile and choose a certain girl to look at in the audience. She gorgeous, with bubblegum pink fur and jade eyes. She sees me looking and blushes, which by the way, is totally adorable.

"That's great! So I know things have been crammed with your new album 'Eyes On Fire',"

Ellen gestures to the screen where the album artwork is displayed. It's a picture of my neck up from behind with my hair up in a bun so you can see my tattoo and me looking to the left side with a wintry background.

"But tell us the answer to question we've all wanted to know truthfully, Is Rouge's baby yours?" Ugh. Again with that question?

"Honestly, Ellen, it's not. I'm still a virgin." And it's the truth.

"See everybody? Shadow's too sweet to do anything like that!" I turn to that same girl and smile and wrinkle my nose as the audience claps again. "So, tell us, who's your girlfriend?" Ellen asks.

"I don't have one." I smile at that girl once more to let her know in interested. I eye the back stage pass on her chest. Looks like I'll be meeting her.

For the next half hour Rouge and I answer similar questions to the ones earlier. Once the show is done, I race to back stage. There are about five teenage girls are nervously standing there looking for me probably, including the pink girl. One of them notices me and screams.

"OMG GUYS! IT'S SHADOW CORTEZ!" They all spot me and run up to me. I smile and wave to meet them. Oh, how I love my fans. A blonde is the fastest and comes up to me.

"Omg, Shadow! I'm your biggest fan!" Screams.

"No, I'm his biggest fan!" Another yells, and do on. Except the pink one. Soon, four of the girls are fighting. I walk around the pack to the pink girl.

"Hi, I'm Shadow."

I smile and hold out my hand for her to shake. She takes it nervously, her hand is shaking. Aw, poor girl.

"Hey, no need to be nervous. What's your name?" I ask.

"A-A-Amy Rose." She stutters.

"Amy huh? That's a pretty name." She blushes. I smile.

"Um, can I get a p-p-picture with you?" She asks griping her Iphone.

"Sure!" Stand next to her and put my arm around Amy's tiny waist. I smile slightly and look into the camera lens. Amy snaps the picture.

"Thanks."

"No problem! But please tell me those aren't your friends?"

"Oh heck no! They're crazy!" Amy smiles. She's wearing a pair of mint green, skin tight jeans, a black and white tribal pattern top and a pair of leather ankle boots. She is also wearing a studded necklace and many bracelets.

Then Rouge rushes in and breaks up out little convo. She slips her arm around my waist. Oh, great.

"Sorry Hun, but this boy is all mine!" Rouge growls and drags me away. I glance back at Amy; a heart broken expression is plastered on her sweet face...

_**A/N: ok, yes I wanna be a fashion designer. And yes, shad is a guy! I'm gonna continue dis Yay! **_

_**Shadow: Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello fellow humans! Oh my GAWD I haven't written! I'm sooooo sorry because of school and a whole lotta boy drama I haven't been writing. :/ but I'm back and I have to thank all my reviewers you are all truly amazing and inspire me! Okay, oh onward with chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Gray, I made her up. And I few of the students.

Lovestruck: chapter 2:

AMY'S P.O.V.

I burst through the double doors into my high school. I peer into the hallway, which, in my school, is this big circular hall with personalized lockers on the walls. By personalized I mean everyone gets to pick a color for their locker. This is a very fun school, as you may see. Mine is a beautiful sky blue. I dart toward my locker neighbor, and best friend, Gray.

I crash into her at top speed in my four inch heels.

"Gray! Guess who I met yesterday!" I scream, knocking her out of balance. She's wearing gold skinny jeans, a black, silk tank, black platform heels, and edgy, gold accessories. Everybody at our private high school has a very good sense of style. It's like we're all celebs or something.

"Who?" Gray asks, fixing her silver locks of fur. She's a grey wolf with ice blue eyes and silver curls. She's truly beautiful. Her boyfriend, Estes, is quite a catch as well, with his copper red locks and green eyes.

"Shadow Cortez!" I screamed, jumping up and down in Michael Kors. Gray's eyes go wide. Her high glossed lips tremble with excitement.

"On ELLEN!?" I nodded. Gray starts jumping too.

I stop jumping and begin to open my locker.

"Wait, so you like, talked to him?!"

"Yeah!" I exclaim.

"Ohem-double gee!" The bell rings signaling its time for class, and Gray and I walk toward ours, talking about Shadow the whole way there.

SHADOW'S P.O.V.

I awake to the sun on my face and the smell of lavender. I open my eyes just ever so slightly. Saturday. Red carpet tonight. Fantastic. I crawl out of bed like a wounded cockroach. I walk in front of the mirror. My hair looks like it just got stuck in a jet engine, and I'm not wearing makeup. Thank god, I HATE that stuff. I seriously think Sonic's out to get me with it.

I padded into my bathroom to take a shower. I strip out of my pajamas. I peer at my perfect body in the bathroom mirror. My abs define, arms toned, and my hips curvy. I step into the warm shower, wash my hair and body, and step out of the shower. I walk into my giant closet, most of it wardrobe, and choose I comfortable, non-flashy, outfit. I step out of the king of closets in a white button down with half sleeves, Dark wash, tight jeans, and my favorite black suede boots.

I trot into the large foyer, where my mother sits, along with Rouge, who of coarse has her breasts hanging out of her top, Oh god! Shadow! Stop looking there!

"Oh Shadow, darling. You look tired love?" Rouge says in her thick voice.

"Don't call me that." I say flatly, not even looking at her. I sit next to my mother. She starts to rub and scratch my back comfortably.

I look at her lovingly with my ruby eyes. She smiles, her bright blue eyes dazzling. I know she loves being my manger. She's the type of mom who never wants her kids to grow up. But with living in the mansion, I think I can be a baby a bit longer.

"Shad, who did you ask to go the red carpet with you tonight?" My mother asks, running her fingers through my thick hair.

"Nobody..." I yawn, fishing for the breakfast try full of fruit. Rouge looks at me with hopeful eyes. "No." I answer her gaze solidly. She 'hmphs', I smirk.

"Ugh, Shadow... You promised you would find a date. The press would go INSANE if you don't bring a pretty girl!" My mother scolds.

"Well I don't like anybody." I say flatly, taking a nibble of some mango.

"Too bad! Find a date Shadow! I don't care if you have to pay her."

"What kind of pay...?" I ask seductively.

"Not that kind."

"Fine. I'll find a date."

"Good boy."

I sigh as I walk into AX exchange at the shopping center. A date? I don't even like anybody. Well, except Amy, that girl I met yesterday on ELLEN. But, what are the chances I'll ever see her again?

As I shopped, I was jerked out of my thoughts by a couple of girls.

"Omg Gray! This is SO cute!" The first girl said as she was holding the designer gown. It was silver with a deep v-neck in the front and the back. Sonic would have a ball with that.

"Yeah, but do you have $3,000 dollars to pay for it?"

"No... But it's fun to look yeah?"

"I guess, but seriously, where would I wear that to the red carpets?" The first girl sighed. She looked just like Amy, with pink fur and green eyes. Wait, that IS Amy!

"Um, actually, yes." I but into their conversation, flashing my killer smile.

Both girls jerked around to face me. Their faces—stunned. Gray started to flip out.

"Oh my god! It's Shadow Cortez!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me blah blah blah." I say, still smiling as I turned to Amy. "Hi, Amy." I winked at her. Her face lit up.

"You remembered my name...?"

"Yeah, of coarse. And speaking of red carpets, it's tonight, and I need a date, so I was wondering, would you both like to go with me?" I ask, grinning.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YE-"

"Hold up, pretty boy. You can't just invite two girls to go the red carpets with you!"

"You want your boyfriend to come too?" I ask, flatly.

"Yes, please." Gray lights up. I smile. I then whisk Amy, Gray, Estes, and I off to Sonic to prep for tonight... =^.^=


End file.
